Hamato Raphael: The Continuing Story (ON HOLD)
by TMNT-Queen
Summary: (Sorry, guys...I'm putting this on hold again. I know it's horrible because I just opened it again recently, but I can't handle this right now.) "Sup? The name's Hamato Raphael. If ya wanna know somethin', this is the place ta find it. If ya got a question, ask it here. So what are ya waitin' for? Click and read, already!"
1. Happy Birthday Ta Me, Part 1

**Blanket Disclaimer:** _I don't own Raph, his brothers, their allies, or anything else to do with the TMNT. All rights to Nickelodeon and Viacom._

 **Quick Note:** _This was just an idea I had after reading a little bit of **TheIncredibleDancingBetty** 's "Expecting." If you guys want to ask Raph something about one of the missions he's been on - or situations he's been in - or anything, just leave it in a review! I figured that-_

Hey! I thought I said that _I_ was takin' over?

 _Umm...you did. I was just finishing up with my-_

So finish up and scram. This is **my** story.

 _Sigh. You heard the man - er, turtle. I guess I'm done here. Carry on, Raph._

Thank you. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Intros.

Well, the name's Hamato Raphael. I live in the New York sewers with my three bros and our Sensei. My bros and I are all nineteen - It's hard ta tell, really, considerin' the fact that we were mutated and we don't know when our actual birthdays are. We just kinda guess. But we celebrate our mutation day on September 27th every year - and Mike insists on callin' it our birthday. I figure, why the shell not?

You may have realized that it's September 29th. Yeah, our mutation day was a few days ago. I think that-

What, now ya wanna know how the celebration went? What are ya, some kinda stalker or somethin'? Ya gonna murder us in our sleep?

I know, I know, I'm just messin' with ya. Leo rags on me all the time about bein' paranoid. I'm not, though. He's just got his head up his shell too much ta notice.

What? Oh, yeah. Mutation day. Well, lemme tell ya 'bout it. The day started out with Fearless gettin' on my case about bein' late for trainin'. Ya didn't think that Splintah went easy on us just because it was our mutation day, didja?

So anyway, after Fearless ranted fer about half an hour about me needin' ta get my sorry shell outta bed sooner, I did some trainin' and went ta eat. But guess what was goin' on in the kitchen? Mikey - the little sneak - ate all of my favorite cereal. The entire freakin' box of it!

And when I pounded him fer it, guess who jumped in ta 'save' his sorry shell? If ya said Fearless, you'd be right. Let's just say that my confrontations with Fearless never end well. He ratted me out ta Master Splintah, who threatened ta ground me fer the next week - and on my mutation day, no less!

Hah. Like that'd ever happen. I went up top ta blow off some steam. Unfortunately, _that_ didn't exactly go as planned...

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

 _The cool morning air blows across my face, and my mask tails snap in the wind. We ain't really supposed to be up on the surface during daylight hours, but it ain't like anyone's gonna see me up on the rooftops. Right?_

 _Nah. Can't be that simple._

 _The bolas come out of nowhere, snagging around my wrists and ankles and sending me to the ground. My jaw makes a hard impact with the gravel roof, and pain shoots up through my chin. I can taste the coppery tang of blood in my mouth._

 _"What the shell?!"_

 _A leather boot steps into my field of vision. I follow the path up the shapely leg and torso, all the way to the owner's face. Karai smirks at me. "Hello, Raphael."_

 _ **Shell.** "What's up, Karai? This ain't yer usual style." I gesture with my head to her boots and black cat-suit, all the while trying to reach the throwing knife I have hidden under my wrist wrappings. If I can just-_

 _The kunoichi snorts. "And I suppose that the bola style is working so well for you?"_

 _Normally her comment wouldn't have ticked me off. But helpless as I am, that sarcastic reply gets under my skin and lights a fire in my eyes. "Ya better consider yaself lucky that I'm tied up, ya little-"_

 _My only reward is a foot to the mouth. The blow sends more pain into my already aching head. "You will remain tied up," she hisses. "Do you know why?"_

 _I won't give this smug little witch the satisfaction of a reply. Karai narrows her eyes, but she bends down next to me and tells me anyway._

 _"Because, Raphael, you are going to be a gift from me to my dear father. With you in my possession, I will bargain for the freedom to pursue Leonardo as I wish."_

 _I'm gonna be used as a bargaining chip fer my stuck-up older bro? Aw, shell nah. This turtle ain't no liability. And I **certainly** ain't gonna be a trade-off fer Splintah Jr._

 _"Look, Karai. Ya must've taken one too many blows ta the head. There ain't no way on Earth Leo and the others are gonna fall for yer trap. And I ain't gonna let ya use me like that."_

 _Chuckling is a mistake in two ways. First, it makes my head spin. And second of all, Karai just grins at me in return - which is creepy as all get out._

 _"I'm afraid you have no choice."_

 _I can't see what she's doin', but a second later I feel a pinch in my left thigh. Almost immediately, a fire starts burning through my veins. A scream tears from my mouth._

 _Oh, Kraang. I just want it ta stop. Pure agony is shooting through my body like electricity, rolling in waves. Eventually, Karai has enough of my pain filled screams, and she starts dragging me across the rooftop like a sack of potatoes. I'm aware of the gravel digging into my bare skin painfully, embedding itself._

 _Then she plants a roundhouse kick in the back of my head, and I'm aware of nothin' at all._

 _Happy birthday ta me._

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

 _Wait. You're just gonna leave off there?_

Well why not?

 _Because they'll want to find out more about what happened._

Look, if they wanna know more about what happened ta me, they're gonna hafta tell me. You. Us.

 _But-_

Yer the one that said ta leave it in a review, ain't ya?

 _...Yes._

So stick ta it.

 _You heard the turtle, I guess. You guys will have to leave a review if you want to know more. Although that's a bad way to do it, Raph._

I just wanna know if they're interested in what happened or not.

 _But you can't blackmail the readers._

Pfft. *looks right at the readers* You guys wanna know more, leave a comment or review. Question? Leave it in a review. Anything else? Leave a review. Raphael out.

 _...Um...I guess we're done here, then? Raph? Aaaand he's gone._

 _Well then, until next time...COWABUNGA!_


	2. Happy Birthday Ta Me, Part 2

**Chapter 2: Mutation Day Celebrations**

Well, well, well. I see that ya came back. Wantin' ta know more about ma life, huh? Ya creeps.

 _Raph..._

...Fine. Since, apparently, I gotta do this-

 _You were the one who wanted to take over!_

True. Alright, alright, already. Now where was I?

 _Karai?_

Oh, yeah. Karai. So aftah she dragged me off ta the Underworld-

 _*clears throat*_

Okay, okay. Aftah Karai shot me full of whatevah drug she had on her, I passed out. *pauses* Ya ain't tellin' the guys 'bout this, are ya? Man, Mike would nevah let me hear the end of it.

 _(From off-screen) You got that right, bro!_

Shaddup, Mike! *shakes his head* Anyway, when I woke up, I was greeted by somethin' that I nevah wanna see again.

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

 _A sharp, stabbing pain in my jaw is what wakes me up. My eyelids snap open and I jerk, pulling at the chains holding me to the wall. **Wait a minute...**_

 _Taking a look around, I find myself in a very familiar, very musty-smelling room. **Aw, Kraang** **.**_

 _"Well, well. The freak is awake."_

 _"Yer gonna be wishin' I ain't as soon as I get these chains off, Shreddah!"_

 _The metal-clad villain steps inta the light, letting me see his half-melted face. He throws back his bared head and laughs. "You do not scare me, turtle."_

 _"That goes double fer you, Chrome Dome."_

 _"Not for long, I'm afraid," he replies coldly. "You see, my henchmen stand at the ready to get every ounce of information out of your mouth - no matter what it takes. And by the end of that process, you will be a cowering shell of your former self."_

 _"Don't count on it," I retort, putting as much venom inta it as I can._

 _Shredder fixes me with a stony glare. "I look forward to breaking you, freak."_

 ** _Ya won't get that chance._** _As soon as he leaves the room, I have my lock pick out. The chains drop ta the ground in a matter of seconds. A triumphant smirk splits my face, and I turn towards the door..._

 _Coming face-to-face with a big wall of flesh and bone. Hun matches my grin. "Hello, freak."_

 _"Aw, shell."_

 _I don't even have time ta dodge before his fist crashes inta my face. The blow knocks me back a good dozen feet, slammin me inta the brick wall opposite me and something cracks._

 _A low groan of pain escapes my mouth and I slide down the wall. I stagger ta my feet and pain shoots through my ribs, hurting so bad that it makes it hard to walk._

 _...Yeah, Fearless and the others ain't ever gonna let me live this down._

 _Before I know it, I'm back in the chains - and stripped of everything. My belt is ripped off, along with my gauze wrappings. Various small weapons fall to the floor with the cloth, and Hun smirks._

 _"I thought so." As an added insult, the blond thug rips the mask from my face._

 _"What, think I might be hidin' a knife under there?" I ask mockingly._

 _Hun glares, then he notices my sai. A low growl builds in my throat._

 _"This is some nice steel," he says, picking them up off of the floor. "How about telling me who gave them to you?"_

 _Despite the position I'm currently in, I can't resist, and a taunting smirk appears on my face. "Yo momma."_

 _The man snarls. And stabs one of my sai through my left forearm._

 _Now, I've been stabbed before, but lemme tell ya. That thing stings like a parasitic wasp. I grit my teeth, determined not ta show it, but somehow the smug son of a Kraang knows._

 _"Look, all you have to do is tell me where Splinter and the other freaks are and I'll put you out of your misery."_

 _"Not a chance, fatso."_

 _Leo's always tellin' me how one of my talents is not knowin' when to shut the shell up. That, and aggravating the shell outta people. Right now, I'm managin' ta do both._

 _Hun is gettin' more ticked off by the minute - and I'm workin' on a plan._

 _"I mean, c'mon. Did ya seriously think that I was gonna tell ya about where my bros are? Yer too stupid ta tell Shreddah the right location anyway. All those blond genes in yer head would screw it up. 'Sides, with all of the space between yer ears, I doubt ya'd understand me anyway."_

 _The goon scowls, his face flushing red. "SHUT UP!" he roars._

 _And when he aims the second sai at me, I'm ready. The glimmering point of my weapon arcs downward...and slams inta the cuff on my right wrist, shattering it._

 _Hun's eyes widen briefly before my fist flies inta his eye. He howls and grabs at it, but I'm already movin', snappin' the cuffs around my ankles. The only thing left ta go is my left wrist - which is still achin' like shell._

 _Grittin' my teeth, I pull the sai out of my arm in one smooth motion. Blood keeps seeping out of the puncture wound, but it's not gushing, so I guess it ain't too bad. I take my ripped mask and tie it around the wound. Hopefully that'll keep me from bleedin' ta death._

 _"You will **pay** for that, freak."_

 _Uh oh. Forgot about tall, dark, and ugly. Hun stalks towards me, his left eye swollen shut and an enraged look on his face._

 _"Nice shiner, Hun. How 'bout I give ya another one ta match?"_

 _"Shut. UP!"_

 _Weak as I am - with Karai's drug still runnin' through my system -, there's no way I can take him down alone. Then, an idea appears in my mind and a smirk grows on my face._

 _"Whatsa matta, big boy? Does my talkin' bother you? Am I distractin' ya somehow? Makin' ya irritated? Finally gettin' on yer nerves? Or maybe yer just a little bit worried that I might actually... **beat you**?"_

 _That's the last straw. Hun growls and charges me. At the last second, I duck outta the way. And he slams headfirst inta the brick wall behind me. Hard._

 _A look of pain crosses his face. Then he slumps ta the floor, unconscious._

 _"Thank goodness fer Mike and his mouth," I mutter, collectin' my gear and staggerin' ta the door. Which, stupidly, Hun left unlocked. The smirk returns ta my face and I slip out inta the hallway. It ain't long before I'm makin' my way inta the sewers and back ta the Lair._

 _When I get home, the first thing I see is my bros gathered around the kitchen table, lookin' worried._

 _As cockily as I can - which ain't sayin' much, considerin' the way my ribs are achin' - I say, "Why do ya all look like ya have sticks up yer shells? Normally that's only Leo's thing."_

 _"Raph!" Mikey runs over and tackles me._

 _And man, does it hurt. I let out a hiss of pain and shove him offa me. But the added movement sends pain through my plastron and down my legs. I mighta fallen if Don hadn't caught me._

 _"What happened to you?" Don asks, concern evident on his face. He helps me inta the lab and sets me down so he can take a look at my injuries._

 _"Ah, ya know. I went out ta celebrate my birthday and decided ta get inta a fight with an angry blonde broadzilla."_

 _If he's irritated by my sarcasm, he doesn't show it. Instead, he sighs and starts tapin' my ribs up. "Raph..."_

 _"Alright, alright..." He's fixed me up enough times that it's almost natural fer him ta see me like this. That almost makes me feel guilty, but I push that thought away. "I got caught."_

 _"By whom?"_

 _I never was one ta beat around the bush. "By Shreddah."_

 _Don is so startled that he misses a beat, his fingers slippin' from the butterfly clips fer a minute. Then he resumes his job, hands steady as ever. "What happened?"_

 _As quietly as I can - because I just **know** that Leo is listenin' outside the door - I tell him about my time in Shreddah's dungeon, complete with the tale of how I defeated Hun._

 _When I finish, my purple-clad brother inhales. "Shell," he swears softly. "Are you okay?"_

 _The question bounces around in my brain as I try and think of a good answer. My head is achin', my plastron and left arm are wrapped up in so much gauze and tape that ya can't even see what's underneath, and all I really wanna do is curl up in a little ball and never come out again. But I'm alive. I'm still here ta celebrate our birthday. I give Don a smile._

 _"Never better," I tell him._

 _And that night, when Mikey brings out his misshapen lump of a cake with "Happy Mutation Day" written on it in icing made with who-knows-what, I look around at my family._

 _Yeah, we may be strange, we may not always get along, but we're here fer each other. And in this crazy, messed-up world that we live in, that's all that's important._

 _So I laugh with Mikey, I tease Donnie, and I apologize ta Leo. Because in the end, they matter more ta me than anyone else in the world._

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

So that was how I celebrated my 19th birthday. Satisfied now?

Whaddya mean, ya thought the endin' was cheesy? I oughtta-

 _Raphael! If you want to keep doing this, then you have to be nice to the readers._

Who says I wanted ta keep doin' this? Maybe they ain't even interested in it.

 _I think they are._

I think they ain't.

 _Oh yeah? Fine, we'll ask them._

That suits me _just_ fine, sweetheart. *turns to the readers* If ya wanna keep hearin' about stuff that happened ta me and my bros, let us know in a review. Personally, I don't think that anyone would wanna hear my borin'-as-shell stories, but she seems ta think that ya do.

 _Leave a review and prove me right, guys! There are a lot of stories that you'll wanna hear, I'm sure. And if you have questions about some of Raph's missions, leave it in a review too! He'll be happy to answer those questions. Won't you, Raphael?_

*grumbles something*

 _Well, we **could** always do a book about Mikey instead. Or maybe even Leo. I'm sure that he'd be **way** more willing than you are. _

Aw, shell nah. If yer doin' a book about any of us Hamatos, it's gonna be me. They don't wanna hear about Fearless Leader and the stick up his shell. Seriously, it'd put a damper on their whole day. Me, on the otha hand...

 _Sigh..._

 _So if you guys liked this story, let me know! I'll try and get him to tell you some more stories - and answer questions that you have. If you want to hear about a specific mission that they did, just ask!_

So are we done here?

 _Not until you say it._

I ain't sayin' it.

 _Why not?_

Because it's lamer than Lame-o-nardo, that's why.

 _Well, we can't leave until you say it._

...Fine. Until next time...Cowabunga. *promptly turns and walks off of the set*

 _Raph, wait up! Raph? Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad..._


	3. Seein' Green

**Chapter 3: Seein' Green**

 _Raph, guess who's here?_

The pizza guy?

 _...Um, no._

Lemme guess. It's the readers, ain't it?

 _Yep. You owe me ten bucks. Pay up._

*scowls and digs out the money* What do they wanna hear 'bout this time?

 _Someone asked about the first girl you rescued other than April._

...No. Shell no. I ain't tellin' that one.

 _Why not?_

'Cuz. It's private.

 _*grins* Ooh. You have a crush on her, don't you?_

N-No. I just...I don't wanna tell that one.

 _You do!_

Not!

 _C'mon, Raph. Tell us the story!_

No!

 _I'll buy you two large pizzas with all the toppings you want..._

...Mikey can't have 'em?

 _Nope. Just for you._

*sighs; looks around to make sure no one is listening* Fine. It happened a long time ago...

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

 _"It was an accident, I swear. I didn't mean to-"_

 _"Sure ya didn't! Just like ya didn't mean ta ruin my favorite magazine or put that hole in my punchin' bag last week, right?"_

 _"Raph, that's enough."_

 _"Yer always stickin' up fer Mikey! Why doncha let him get what's comin' ta him fer once?"_

 _"He didn't mean to hit you, Raph. Come on."_

 _"I ain't apologizin' ta that little son of a-"_

 _"Raph!"_

 _My hands clench inta fists, and it's all I can do ta keep myself from punchin' Leo square in the jaw. Mikey cowers behind him, and_ _Leo narrows his eyes, drawing up ta his full height. It's another battle of wills between the two of us - somethin' that's been happenin' a lot lately, ta be honest._

 _"I'm goin' out," I mutter, shovin' past both of 'em. Leo calls after me - probably ta lecture me some more - but I ignore him, headin' inta the garage and climbin' onta my bike. I pull my helmet on and rev the bike, shootin' out of the Lair and onta the surface._

 _Exhilaration builds inside me. **Freedom...** When I'm ridin' my bike, the guys can't touch me. It's just me an' the wind whippin' past, the roar of the road beneath me in my ears. _

_I steer my bike inta an alley an' cut the motor, pocketin' the key and settin' my helmet on the seat. I slip past some old crates and bags of trash ta a door hidden in the metal siding, knockin' three times on the frame. A small window slides open and icy grey eyes stare at me._

 _"Came out fer a drink," I say. "Ya got any vodka?"_

 _"Fresh out," he replies gruffly. "All we got left is beer."_

 _"It's five o' clock somewhere."_

 _The panel shuts again, and a second later I hear a click. The door swings open and I step inta the room. Dim lighting illuminates the sheet-covered furniture. Behind me, the door shuts and locks automatically._

 _The heavily-muscled bulldog mutant stares at me, his eyes glinting in the half-light. "Ya got some nerve showin' up here, punk."_

 _"I could say the same about yer ugly mug, Butch. Didn't they kick ya out last month? What'd ya do, hook up with Snake's daughter?"_

 _Butch growls deep in his throat, his hackles rising. He takes a step towards me, fists raised. And slaps me on the back, almost makin' me lose my balance. "'Bout time ya got here, Hamato. We could use a decent fighter again."_

 _I shake my head, walkin' deeper inta the derelict building. "I told ya. I ain't fightin' anymore."_

 _"Aw, c'mon, Raph. Ya know how Flame and his gang have been actin' since ya left? They think they're the kings o' the ring or somethin'."_

 _"Ain't my problem," I reply. Last time I was in a ring fight, I took home cracked ribs an' a black eye with my cash. Don taped me back together and covered fer me with the others, but made me swear not ta get in a fight again. I still come here from time ta time - especially when I need ta burn off steam - but I haven't joined a fight since I promised him I wouldn't. I duck inta the access tunnel, and a growing roar lets me know I'm close. "Who's fightin' tonight?"_

 _The dog sighs, givin' up on tryin' ta get me inta the ring again - at least fer now. "Flame is up against Titan later, but right now it's the girls' fight."_

 _A smirk appears on my face. There ain't nothin' hotter than watchin' female mutants try an' rip each others' throats out. At least, not ta me._

 _Butch follows me inta the crowded arena, and I weave through the throngs of mutants - some recent fighters, and some merely bystanders. Various humanoids shoot me dirty looks and my smirk only grows. They're all mutants that I beat before._

 _One particularly nasty-lookin' lizard-man hisses at me. I bare my teeth, growlin' and drawin' my sai. He backs away pretty quick. Then I'm at the ring, and my gaze shifts ta the two females inside the ropes. My jaw drops immediately._

 _What draws my focus ain't Rep - Snake's hot-as-shell daughter - but the girl she's fightin' against. The wolf-girl is dressed in a black tank and leggings, and leather boots come up ta her knees. Long amber-colored hair falls in a tight braid past her shoulders._

 _"Who the shell is she?" I ask Butch, mesmerized._

 _He lets out a bark of laughter. "That? That's Nikki. She's a new fighter. Showed up two weeks ago claimin' she could beat the best of us."_

 _"And?"_

 _"After she takes down Rep, she'll be inta the guys' league."_

 _"Shell," I whistle. It ain't easy ta beat all those chicks. Some of the toughest fighters in the city are in the girls' league. And if Nikki is already through it... "She's good."_

 _"She's too good," he replies, jerkin' his head toward Snake, who's sittin' in his spot up on the far wall. The serpent ain't lookin' happy - and his scowl only grows as Rep takes another hit ta the jaw. "Last time someone beat Rep-"_

 _"They came outta the ring lookin' like they'd been through the Underworld," I finish in a low voice. I remember that. The refs had ta drag Rep's competitor outta the ring because she was unconscious and bleedin' in a dozen different places. Last I'd heard of Charm, she was livin' with Ms. Morrison - she can't ever fight again' 'cuz of her injuries._

 _Nikki lands a kick ta Rep's left knee, and the crowd cheers raucously at the resoundin'_ _**snap** of bone. I wince, the sound echoin' in my ears. Rep goes down, holdin' her leg, an expression of intense pain on her face._

 _Up on the dais, Snake's face darkens and he gestures ta the fifteen-odd goons around him. They jump inta the ring, headin' toward Nikki, but she's too busy celebrating ta notice._

 _My pulse starts poundin'. "Turn around," I mutter. "C'mon. Turn around..."_

 _Butch sighs resignedly and shakes his head. "If she had just thrown this fight..."_

 _Snake's thugs are almost surroundin' Nikki now - and she's finally startin' to realize that the crowd went quiet as they wait fer Snake's signal. The reptile makes a thumbs-down sign and the mutants roar their approval. Nikki pales considerably, backin' up. Two of the thugs grab her before she can do anything, holdin' her in place. Another slams his fist inta her stomach and then kicks her hard in the knee, exactly where she kicked Rep. He pulls back fer another punch._

 _Kraang. Forget the promise I made ta Don. She needs help._

 _Before I can stop myself, I'm movin' forward, shovin' through the mutants around me. Butch sees me and his eyes widen. "Hamato, what are you-"_

 _"I hafta help her," I explain, but my friend's large paw on my shoulder prevents me from goin' anywhere._

 _"Ya can't," he says. "Ya know what'll happen."_

 _It's an unwritten rule in the ring that no one can intervene in 'punishment' fights. I know it, Butch knows it, and so does every other mutant in this place. If ya step foot in the ring ta help when someone is gettin' the crud knocked outta them by Snake's men, yer done for. Ya can't ever come back ta the warehouse - if ya can even walk again afterwards._

 _"It ain't right. I gotta do this, Butch."_

 _"You know that I won't be able ta talk ta ya again. And if Snake evah sees yer face, he'll turn ya inta turtle soup and leave ya out fer the Shreddah. Ya won't be as lucky as Charm was."_

 _"I know," I reply quietly. I give him a somewhat sad grin. "Thanks fer everythin', man."_

 _The mutant dog matches my expression. "I wish ya luck, Hamato. Yer gonna need it."_

 _A cocky look appears in my eyes. "Oh, yeah? Ya think so, huh? Ten bucks says different."_

 _"Yer on," Butch says, laughing._

 _With a mock-salute, I catapult inta the ring, knockin' down one of the thugs holdin' the wolf mutant captive. "Hey, now. Fifteen against one ain't hardly fair."_

 _Seein' me, the crowd of mutants grows even wilder, their cheerin' so loud that it blocks almost any noise around me. Except fer Nikki's cry of indignation._

 _"What exactly do you think you're doing?" she asks furiously, wrenchin' away from her second captor. Her piercing green eyes, flashin' with fire, are so like my own that it startles me._

 _"Savin' yer shell, sweetheart," is my reply. I kick one guy's legs out from under him, and he goes down. As soon as I slam the hilt of my sai inta his head, he's out like a light._

 _"Fourteen ta two. Now we're evenin' up the odds a little."_

 _She growls, throwin' a mutant inta his friend and knockin' them both down. I take my eyes offa the fight fer a minute ta look inta the stands. Snake is lookin' very, very ticked off. But across from him, Butch's eyes are glintin' with somethin' like pride._

 _"Duck!"_

 _My eyes widen and I crouch just in time. One of the thugs goes flyin' across the ring and hits a stone pillar. Hard._

 _"Thanks," I tell her, tryin' ta get back inta the fight again. "Name's Raphael, by the way."_

 _"I know," Nikki replies dryly. "All I've heard about since I came here was the Nightwatcher. Hamato Raphael this, Hamato Raphael that. Blah, blah, blah."_

 _"I haven't fought in months!" The surprise must show in my tone because she glances at me._

 _"Well, they're still talking about you. And if my guess is right, they will be for a while yet."_

 _I push that thought away. In a show of speed that I'm possibly too proud of, I take out three of the remainin' five thugs. The last two exchange looks of fear with each other._

 _"What's wrong?" I taunt. "Scared o' the big bad Nightwatcher?" I pause fer just a second, then jump at them. "BOO!"_

 _The two mutants let out matchin' yelps of terror and run, climbin' over the ropes and vanishin' inta the floor-access tunnel._

 _When I turn back ta Nikki, she's doubled over in laughter. "What?" I ask, slightly annoyed._

 _The wolf-girl shakes her head. "Nothing," she replies, tryin' ta catch her breath._

 _Sighin', I put my sai back on my belt. "We better go. In a few seconds, it'll be chaos down here." Rollin' her eyes, Nikki jumps the ropes and runs down the tunnel. I take one more look at Butch, who gives me a salute. I grin at him. Then I turn and follow Nikki._

 _I catch up with her in the alleyway outside, where she's standin' and admirin' my bike. "Nice wheels," she tells me._

 _"Thanks. ...So, where ya goin' ta go now?"_

 _She shrugs. "Dunno. I'll find something."_

 _A crazy, totally insane idea pops inta my mind. "Why doncha come with me? There's plenty o' room at my place." Though I don't think Leo and the others will be too happy with me._

 _Nikki shakes her head again as if sensin' my thoughts. "I would, but I'm more of a lone wolf."_

 _"Was that a joke?"_

 _The mutant chuckles and presses a quick kiss ta my cheek, at the same time slippin' a piece of paper inta my belt. "Thanks for the save, Raphael. I'll see you around."_

 _With that, she climbs up the fire escape and disappears. I'm left standin' there, a shell-shocked grin on my face and her number in my pocket._

 _When I get home, everyone is asleep. Except, of course, fer Splintah Jr. "Where have you been, Raphael? It's been four hours!"_

 _Without givin' Leo a reply, I head straight ta my room, lockin' the door behind me and climbin' inta my hammock. The grin on my face grows bigger as I stare at the number in my hand. Despite Leo yellin' at me, and the shell I'll have ta pay tomorrow mornin', nothin' can ruin this night._

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

 _I think you're blushing!_

I am not.

 _I think you're actually turning red!_

Argh... *throws a kunai at me*

 _...Maybe not._

So there. That's the story of the first girl I saved. Ya happy now?

 _Oh, I think they will be. I have to say, though, Raph. I never pegged you for a romantic._

What, just 'cuz I'm more hotheaded than my bros, that means I can't like someone?

 _I never said-_

Fer yer information, sweetheart, I met up with Nik the other day. She's still doin' fine and she likes me just as much as I like her.

 _So you've told her that you like her, then?_

...Well, I-

 _(from off-screen) Raphie and Nikki, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

SHUT UP, MIKE!

 _Come on, Raph...it's sweet of you._

*crosses arms and turns away* Yer laughin' at me.

 _No I'm not._

Yeah, ya are.

 _Raph, I promise I'm not._

...

 _Raph?_

 _Sigh._ _Remember, if you guys want to hear about a specific thing that happened to Raph, just leave it in a review._

C'mon! We're gonna buy my pizza now. If ya don't hurry up, I swear I'm gonna-

 _All right, all right. I'm coming, already!_


	4. A Chip Off the Old Shell

**Quick Note:** _When Raph tells this story, it'll be set in the 2012 universe, so there won't be any of his Brooklyn accent._

 **A Chip Off the Old Shell**

 _Raphie, wake up...come on, sleepyhead._

No...

 _They had another story they wanted to hear._

It's too freakin' early fer this.

 _Just one story and then you can go back to sleep. Please?_

...Fine...what's this one gonna be about?

 _How did you get the crack in your plastron?_

Geez, that was a long time ago. Let me think...Oh, yeah. When we were fifteen, we were on a run through the sewers...

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

 _"C'mon, Raphie! Keep up!"_

 _"Don't call me Raphie!"_

 _Mikey just laughs and scampers out of reach of my fists. Ahead of us, Leo is mumbling about how he wishes that we'd grow up some. And, as always, Donnie is lagging behind the group, his attention caught by the things around him._

 _With a sigh, I grip his bandana tails and pull him along._

 _"Ow! Raph, let go!"_

 _"Leo, Raph's hurting Donnie," Mikey announces._

 _Leo turns around, sighing when he sees my hand on Donnie's bandana. "Raph, let go of him."_

 _"He's being slow!" I complain._

 _"I am not!" Donnie slips out of my grasp and backs up, rubbing his head. "That hurt..."_

 _"Raph, tell Donnie you're sorry," Leo orders._

 _"I'm not apologizing to him! I didn't do anything!"_

 _"You hurt me!"_

 _"I didn't mean to! I was just-"_

 _"Being a grumpy bloated buffalo," Mikey cuts in._

 _I growl at him, but Leo gives me a warning look, then walks away. Donnie follows close behind - and I note with minor satisfaction that he's not lagging behind anymore._

 _Next to me, Mikey sticks his tongue out and whispers, "Bloated buffalo."_

 _"That. Is. It!" I tackle Mikey to the ground and he screams._

 _"LEO! HELP! RAPH'S HURTING ME!"_

 _"Raph!" Leo yells. "Stop it!" He jumps into the fray, trying to pull me away from Mikey._

 _With a grunt, Leo shoves me off of our little brother, but his force is too hard, and it sends me flying..._

 _Right into the icy sewer water beside us._

 _The strong current sweeps me away from my family, down the tunnel, and into a section of the sewers that I've never been in before. I try and swim towards the sides of the tunnel, but the water keeps pushing me down. It's all I can do to stay on the surface._

 _A wave of sewage pushes me under and as a reflex, my lungs try to take in air. But all that fills my mouth is water and...I don't want to think about it. Without warning, my left shoulder and the top of my plastron slam into a stone ledge that juts out into the flow. A cloud of red fills the water around me._

 _At this point, I'm losing the little control I had in the first place. My left shoulder is too painful to move, much less use to swim. On top of that, the water is so cold that I can't feel my hands and feet. The current starts to drag me under, and I can't fight it anymore._

 _My lungs are burning with the need for oxygen. My mouth opens of its own accord, and I suck down water. The shock of the cold liquid in my lungs hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. Screaming only results in more water going down my throat._

 _Then suddenly, the pain is gone, the cold is gone, even the rushing of water past my ears is dimmed. My body relaxes._

 _Just as my vision starts to fade, a faint voice cries out. A blurred shape reaches through the water towards me._

 _And the world goes dark._

 _TMNT/TMNT/TMNT_

 _My brother's voice is what brings me back. For a minute, I just lay there with my eyes closed, trying to figure out why I'm hurting so much._

 _"Raph?"_

 _"Shh, Michelangelo. Let your brother sleep. He has been through quite a bit."_

 _"Why won't he wake up?"_

 _"Mikey, Raph needs to rest so that he_ will _wake up. Okay?"_

 _"...Okay."_

 _Mikey's footsteps fade, and nearby, I hear Master Splinter talking quietly with Donnie._

 _"...D-Dad?"_

 _Immediately, he's at my side, Donnie right behind him. "Raph?" Donnie asks hopefully._

 _"Open your eyes, my son. It is all right."_

 _Slowly, I crack open my eyelids. Master Splinter visibly sags with relief, and Donnie runs out of the lab to tell the others. Dad's strong arms pull me close, and just for a second, I let myself be comforted. But when I try and push him away, my left shoulder protests, screaming in pain._

 _I can't hold back the yelp, and Dad eases me back down onto the cot. "Just relax, my son."_

 _But I'm not focused on him anymore. My gaze is locked on the thick white bandages tied around my upper arm and shoulder...and the square patch of gauze taped to my plastron. For a moment, I can't figure out why it's there. Then it all comes flooding back._

 _The river of sewage, rushing past. Flesh and shell colliding with stone. Blood filling the water around me. My lungs, burning. Darkness._

 _"-aph! Raph, snap out of it!"_

 _Slowly, I become aware of someone shaking me. My eyes fly open and I turn to look at Donnie and Sensei, who are both watching me with alarm._

 _"Raph, are you okay?" Donnie asks._ _Without answering, I grab the edge of the gauze and rip it all off._

 _I'm not ready for what's underneath._

 _A crack zigzags through the upper left part of my plastron, shaped like a lighting bolt. I trace it with my fingertip, following it to the top of my chest. A stitched gash connects the crack to the back of my shell...and I stop cold when I feel the empty space where the ridge of my shell used to be. A large chip is missing, lost somewhere in the sewers._

 _"It's...it's not that bad," Donnie says tentatively. "It's actually kind of cool-looking."_

 _"Donnie, just...just shut up." He looks hurt, but I could care less at this point. The crack in my shell is just another thing that sets me apart, separates me from my brothers. The green eyes are bad enough, but now my shell is messed up too. I turn away from him and Sensei, closing my eyes._

 _An hour later, Mikey wakes me up. Again. "Raph. Raph. Raph. Raph. Raph. Raph. Ra-"_

 _"WHAT?!" I roar finally, snapping my eyelids open and turning to face him. My jaw drops._

 _"Look at what we did!"_ _Mikey's pointing finger isn't necessary because I see them immediately. "Aren't they awesome?" he asks, almost bouncing in place with excitement. "Donnie found a marker that would work, and I drew them!"_

 _Lighting bolts, shaped exactly like mine, drawn on all three of their plastrons. The exact same spot, too._

 _"I-I don't..." My mind can't find the right words._

 _Leo gives me a sheepish smile. "Mikey talked us into it," he admits, glancing down at the shape on his plastron. "The marker will wash off eventually, but I figured..."_

 _That's all he says, and he hides it well, but I hear it anyway. Guilt, weighing heavily on his shoulders, interlaced with the words. And a sentence manages to slip out of my mouth._

 _"Guys, can Leo and I have a minute?"_

 _Mikey stares at me blankly, but understanding crosses Donnie's face. He steers our youngest brother out of the room. Leo shifts uneasily, avoiding my eyes. "What's...what's up, Raph?"_

 _"You're blaming yourself." It's a statement, not a question._

 _"I'm not either," he denies. "I just...that was a close call, and we're all glad that you're-"_

 _"Bull. Who are you trying to kid, Leo? You think that because you were the one who pushed me off of Mikey in the sewers that it's your fault I'm lying here right now. Don't you?"_

 _Leo is silent for so long I don't think he's going to answer. But then: "I...Raph, I...I could've done it any other way. Any other way, and you would be fine."_

 _"I **am** fine, bro. I'm alive, aren't I?"_

 _"But you almost drowned!" he says hotly. "You almost drowned right in front of my eyes. If we hadn't gotten there in time, if we hadn't been able to pull you out... **Kraang,** Raph. How the shell would I tell Sensei?"_

 _"You don't have to worry about that. I'm here. I'm fine. Banged up, but fine." I reach out and touch his arm gently. "Leo... If it was anyone's fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have done that to Don. None of this would've happened. So stop blaming yourself. Please, bro. Look at me."_

 _Finally, Leo raises his head, and bloodshot, tear-filled cobalt eyes meet mine. I pull him into a hug - not caring for once about the unusual show of emotions. "I'm sorry," I tell him._

 _"I'm sorry too," he whispers against my shoulder._

 _"Okay, okay. Let's stop apologizing. It's making me feel weird."_

 _"...I'm glad you're okay, Raph."_

 _"Me too, bro. Me too. And for the record? The bolt looks way better on me than it does on you guys."_

 _Leo chuckles, punching me on my good shoulder. "Shut up."_

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

There. Does that answer yer question?

 _I think it does. That was a really great story._

Yeah, well...don't get used ta all that mushy stuff. Can I go back ta bed now?

 _If you want. That's all I've got for this time._

Great. In that case...I'm gonna grab some shut-eye. G'night.

 _...So I guess we're done here, then. Any more stories you want to hear about, missions, questions, et cetera, let me know!_

 _Until next time, guys...COWABUNGA!_


	5. Yer Askin' Me 'Bout a WHAT?

**Yer Askin' Me 'Bout a _What?_**

 _Raphie...where are you? Someone's got a question for you._

*pops head out from behind the Shell Cycle* Can't ya see I'm busy here?

 _Come on, Raph. All you have to do is answer this one question and then you can go back to fixing your bike._

That's what ya said last time, then I spent the rest of the day yakkin' with ya.

 _I'm serious this time though. It's just a simple question. I promise._

...If I answer this, ya gotta leave me alone fer the rest of the day. Deal?

 _Deal._

*sighs and stands up, wiping his hands off* So what'd they wanna know _this_ time?

 _Well, we had a question come in asking what you'd think about something._

Why the shell would they wanna know what I think 'bout somethin'? I mean, shell. No one else 'round here does.

 _Well, they do. And the question was, what do you think a half-wolf, half-turtle would look like?_

...Yer bustin' my shell.

 _I'm not either._

A half-wolf, half turtle?

 _Mmhmm._

It'd be weird as all shell, I'll tell ya that much.

 _You got a description for us of what a mutant with those genetics might look like?_

Lemme think... If I had to say, I think they'd have skin and a shell like we do. They'd have a wolf's tail and ears - and some wicked fangs, too. Slitted eyes, I'd bet.

 _Would they walk on two legs or four?_

I'd say two. Ya know, 'cuz they'd be like a turtle and all.

 _What about the hands?_

Regular hands. *pauses and snorts* Well, regular like mine. If ya can call 'em that.

 _Interesting..._

Can I go back ta workin' on my bike now?

 _Sure._

Thanks. And remember, no botherin' me fer the rest of the day.

 _Fair enough. Thanks, Raph._

Not a problem. Unless ya come and bother me again. Then I'll pound ya.

 _No bothering. I got it. *hurriedly leaves the room*_

*chuckles and starts working again* Always the same...

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

 **Author's Note:**

 _I hope that sufficiently answered your question, One Wing In the Fire. Thank you so much for your review! I enjoyed writing this chapter - and I even started to work on a sketch of what a turtle-wolf might look like (although it turned into a drawing of a new OC instead, haha)._

 _If you have any other questions or you want to know about a mission or even in Raph's life, just let us know!_

 _Until next time, guys...COWABUNGA!_


	6. The Hothead and the Prankster, Part 1

_Hey, guys! I know, it's been a royally long time since I published a chapter in this book, and I'm really sorry for that. But the creative juices finally started flowing, so here's Chapter 6: The Hothead and the Prankster!_

 _Also, quick note: This is going to be in 3rd person POV...I figured it would be easier for me to tell the whole 'pranking' story like that. ;) And one more thing. It's going to talk about how Raph and Leo are twins and Mikey is much younger than the rest of the turtles. If you want that explained, please read the book that **Amberzlove** wrote (titled **Revelations** ). _

_Now, enjoy!_

 **Part 1: The Hothead and the Prankster**

Leo's breathing was deep as he maintained a meditative trance. It had taken him a while to calm his thoughts – no thanks to Mikey. But his brothers had finally settled down into a relatively peaceful state, which had allowed the leader to begin meditation.

A silvery glow had just surrounded the blue-banded turtle when a shout echoed through the Lair. Leo jumped up, his session forgotten, and rushed into the main room...just in time to see an infuriated Raphael emerge from the bathroom.

Leo's eyes widened at the sight of his brother. "What happened to you?" he asked, shocked.

Raph stood in the hallway, bright red – was that _paint? -_ running off of his shoulders and arms to pool at his feet. His hands clenched into fists, and his shoulders shook with barely controlled anger. "Why don't ya ask our little brothah?"

As if on cue, a suppressed snicker came from behind the couch, where Mikey was unsuccessfully trying to appear casual. "Have a nice shower, Raphie?" the youngest asked innocently.

Raph growled deep in his throat. "That. Is. _It!"_ Before Leo could stop him, the hothead tackled Mikey to the floor. They rolled across the living room, leaving a streak of paint as they wrestled. Eventually, Mikey managed to slip from Raph's hands, and he ran out of the Lair covered in cherry-red – with his oldest brother hot on his heels.

Leo sighed, facepalming. Donnie poked his head out of the lab to see what all of the fuss was about, but when he beheld the glaring red streak on the floor, he just rolled his eyes. "Again?" the purple-clad turtle asked.

"Again," Leo confirmed.

Donnie shook his head. "That's the third time this week. I never thought that when Mikey got hooked on those pranking videos all those years ago, he'd actually _use_ those ideas."

"Certainly not on Raphael. Mikey knows how bad his temper gets."

Leo's eyes glinted with humor. "Do you remember the first time that Mikey pranked him?"

The genius chuckled. "What I remember is how Raph got him back."

"How Raph got who back?" a feminine voice inquired.

Both turtles turned as April walked in. Leo smiled at her. "Hey, April. How's it going?"

"Not bad," she replied. "What are you guys talking about?"

Donnie pointed at the smear on the floor. "Mikey got Raph again."

"Let me guess. Paint in the shower?" They nodded, and April winced. "Raph must've been happy."

"Overjoyed," Leo said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

The kunoichi-in-training laughed, sitting down on the sofa. "So what _was_ the first prank Mikey ever pulled on Raph?"

Leo's face split in a grin as he recalled the memory. "It went something like this..."

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

"What movie should we watch tonight?" Mikey asked, rifling through the stack of DVDs. "We have _The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Enchanted, WALL-E-_ "

"Forget that," Raph growled, pushing him out of the way. " _I'll_ pick tha movie. Yer movies are always stupid."

"Hey!" the youngest turtle whined.

Leo sighed. "Ignore him, Mike. You can go fix the snacks, okay?" Mikey's face lit up and he disappeared into the kitchen. The leader touched his twin's shoulder. "Don't be so hard on him, Raph. You need to remember that he's really much younger than we are. Of course he likes those movies."

"Besides," Donnie put in from his spot on the couch, "Those Disney movies appeal to his more innocent nature. We shouldn't fault him for that."

Raph rolled his eyes, but his expression softened. "A'ight. So maybe they ain't all bad. I _did_ like _Bolt_ and _Angels in tha Outfield."_

"And don't forget about _Robin Hood,"_ Leo added. "You enjoyed that one too."

"True," the hothead conceded. A small smile appeared on his face and he pulled a DVD out of the pile, sticking the disk into the player. Leo watched with interest, a question in his eyes. But he smiled too when the main menu of _Up_ appeared on the TV screen.

"Softie," he whispered, nudging his twin.

"Don't go tellin' anyone," Raph replied. "Gotta keep up mah reputation, ya know."

"After all," Donnie said dryly, "A fake reputation is all a turtle has."

The red-banded turtle groaned. "Don, I swear, if ya keep quotin' _Tangled_ I'm gonna kick yer shell straight ta the Daimyo's Palace an' back."

"Nope, I'm good."

"Thought so."

 **Meanwhile, in the kitchen...**

"Raph is always so mean to me," Mikey pouted as he continued dumping chips into bowls. "We used to be so close, and I don't know what happened."

The youngest turtle was reaching for the last bag – Raph's favorite – when an idea struck him. A crazy, terrible, completely _perfect_ idea. And it was guaranteed to get the hothead back.

"Nobody calls _my_ movies stupid," the orange-masked ninja whispered as he bent down. He reached into the cabinet where the jars of sauce and jam were normally kept, digging way into the back. Mikey pulled out a particularly labeled jar and a sly grin appeared on his face. "You earned this, Raphie."

Mikey dumped Raph's barbecue chips into a red bowl and added something from the jar, burying it in the snack. He picked up the other bowls and carried them out to the coffee table. "Got the food!" he announced.

Raph's eyes lit up and he snagged the red bowl. "All right! Mah favorite!"

None of Mikey's brothers noticed the mischievous glint in the freckled turtle's eyes as Raph dug in. "Sit down, Mike," Leo told him. "We want to start the movie."

But when Mikey sat as commanded, he realized what title sequence was playing. His heart skipped a beat. Raph had chosen his favorite Disney movie, even after complaining.

And there was an especially mean prank about to happen to Raph, not even two inches away from the hothead's fingers. Guilt and horror flooded Mikey's young heart. _What the shell did I just do?_

Not even stopping to think, Mikey lunged for the bowl in his brother's hands. Raph jumped, his eyes widening. "What tha shell, Mike?!"

"No," Mikey tried to explain. "You don't understand-"

Raph scooted farther away. "Ya never cared 'bout mah chips before. 'Sides, if ya want some, ya need ta ask, not just dig in."

Leo and Donnie were watching the exchange, the movie forgotten for the moment. Leo's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What's going on, Mikey?"

Mikey paled. "I just...um...I think they might be expired."

"They taste fine, numbskull. Just like normal."

"But-"

As a horrified Mikey watched, Raph grabbed another handful. Something shiny and black glistened in the middle of the bunch as he put them in his mouth, chewing for a moment before his eyes widened.

Raph gagged, spitting the whole soggy mouthful back into the bowl. And then let out a terrified yelp, knocking the bowl to the ground when he beheld the cockroach sitting on top.

Despite himself, Leo snorted, and even Donnie had to hide a grin. Raph stared at the mess for a second, rage creeping into his expression. He glanced up at Mikey, offering him one word. "Run."

Mikey took off screaming. "IT WAS PLASTIC!" he cried. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"

"YOU'RE GONNA BE!"

 **Part 2 coming soon, guys! I still have to finish it, haha.**

 ***announcer's voice comes out of nowhere* "Next time, on the Hothead and the Prankster..."**

 _Raph decides just how to get revenge on Mikey for the prank that he pulled...and revenge truly will be sweet!_


	7. The Hothead and the Prankster, Part 2

**Part 2: The Hothead and the Prankster**

 **Previously...**

 _Raph stared at the mess for a second, rage creeping into his expression. He glanced up at Mikey, offering him one word. "Run."_

 _Mikey took off screaming. "IT WAS PLASTIC!" he cried. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!"_

 _"YOU'RE GONNA BE!"_

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

April cracked up, tears actually gathering in her eyes. "That was the first time?"

Leo nodded in confirmation, grinning widely. "Raph was never the same...and that's when Mikey's pranking really took off."

"He's pranked all of us at one point or another," Donnie said. "Several times, actually. But there's only been a few times that _Raph_ pranked anyone. And the very first was when our hotheaded brother decided to get revenge on Mikey."

"Was revenge sweet for him?" April asked, chuckling a little.

If possible, Leo's grin grew even wider and he exchanged a glance with Donnie. "Quite literally, I'm afraid," the genius replied, settling in to tell the tale.

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

Donnie sighed and settled down at his desk, casting another glance at the lab doors to make sure that they were locked. He'd fled into the lab after Mikey had managed to tick their second-oldest brother off for the fourth time that morning.

For the past week, Raph's temper had been volatile at best – ever since the orange-banded turtle had snuck a plastic cockroach into Raph's barbeque chips.

Even now, Don could hear his immediate older brother arguing with Leo, who insisted that he apologize. "Great," Donnie muttered.

As expected, yelling echoed through the Lair not even a minute later. The sound of a door slamming shut followed. The purple-banded turtle dared to poke his head out of the lab, taking a quick glance around to make sure that Raph was nowhere in sight.

"That went well..." came Leo's voice from the couch.

Donnie walked over to the worn sofa, looking the leader over to check for injuries. He sighed when he saw the rapidly swelling bruise on Leo's jaw. "You push him too much," he replied gently.

"Push him to do what?"

"To be like you," Donnie explained, pulling his brother into the kitchen and handing him an icepack from the freezer. "We all know that he's different, Leo. You're not going to be able to make him the same as you."

Leo hissed as he pressed the ice to his jaw. "I'm not trying to." He shifted under Don's gaze. "I just think that he shouldn't be so hard on Mikey. You do too, so don't give me that look."

"Brothers will be brothers. There's nothing you can do about that."

"He's just so _angry_ all the time, Don," Leo complained. "How the shell am I supposed to deal with that?"

"By supporting him and giving him the space he needs," the genius said quietly. "Just try it." The blue-clad turtle sighed but didn't reply as he walked into the dojo, very much needing to meditate and calm his feelings.

Dinner that night was strained between the four brothers. Without Master Splinter there to break up the tension – he was on a "spiritual journey" through the sewers – there were barely any words spoken.

That didn't mean that the meal was silent, however. Mikey kept making faces at Raph, to which the red-masked turtle would growl or tense as if he was going jump across the table. Leo would put a hand on Raph's arm to stop him but remove it again as soon as Raph shot him a glare. Donnie did his best to stay out of it, only delivering a sharp kick Mikey's shin if things got too heated.

After the dinner table had been cleared and all the dishes taken care of, they all headed for their own areas, but Raph stayed behind for a little while longer. Once he was sure that his siblings weren't coming back any time soon, he rushed to the cabinets and pulled down a bowl, a box of Jell-O, and a measuring cup. As quickly as possible, the turtle mixed up the powder and hot water, setting the Jell-O in the fridge to harden.

That done, Raph snuck into the living room to prepare the rest of the needed items. Twenty minutes later, the red-masked ninja stuck the package in one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a new bowl.

He was just mixing up another batch of Jell-O when Leo walked in to grab a water bottle. Raph froze, one hand on the bowl and one on the spoon. His brother paused and stared at him.

"Raph, are you...cooking?"

It was no secret that none of them but Mikey could do much more than boil water – and Leo even managed to burn _that._ So for Raph to be standing in the kitchen actually _making_ something set off warning bells in Leo's mind.

"What?" Raph asked defensively. "A guy can't make Jell-O? I ain't totally helpless in here, ya know."

Rather than ticking the hothead off again, Leo made the only smart decision. He held up his hands in surrender and left the room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Raph grabbed the other bowl from the fridge and the package he'd made earlier. He placed the plastic bag on top of the hardened Jell-O, then poured the newly made liquid on top. With a devilish grin, Raph set the bowl back in the fridge and waited for the Jell-O to set.

Early the next morning, the quiet of the Lair was disturbed by a horrified scream. Raph's eyes opened and that grin reappeared on his face. He shot out of bed like a rocket, tugged on his mask and gear, and made it into the living room within thirty seconds.

Where Mikey stood, gaping at the plate that lay on the table. For inside the orange Jell-O that Raph had so painstakingly prepared was the orange-clad turtle's PS3 controller. Under the Jell-O was a handwritten note that read, _To Mike, with love. P.S. That's fer messin' with my chips, ya bonehead._

As Donnie and Leo stared at the plastic-wrapped device, Mikey turned towards Raph with a murderous gleam in his eye. "You...you...ARGH!"

It wasn't often that Raph saw his youngest brother's angry side, but when he did, he knew it was time to run. And run he did. Right out of the Lair and into the sewers, Mikey not far behind. Raph's laughter echoed through the tunnels and back to Leo's ears.

The leader sighed, rubbing his temples. "Can we not go one day without a World War happening in our house?"

Donnie chuckled and clapped him on the shell. "It wouldn't be our house without it." Despite himself, Leo laughed too as they walked out of the Lair to watch their siblings.

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

By the time Donnie finished his story, April was laughing so hard that her sides ached. It was a few moments before she could gather her breath and her thoughts. "So that's what started it all?" she finally managed.

Leo nodded. "Mikey hasn't ever learned his lesson. He still pranks Raph the most out of all of us."

"However," Donnie added slyly, "Raph helps him out once and a while with a prank for Leo."

The leader froze, registering this new information. "Wait. Last week, when Mikey hid all my comics and almost convinced me that Casey had thrown them out-"

"Raph had them in his room," his brother finished. "Actually, he was reading some of them."

Leo was astounded. Not only had _Raph_ taken his Space Heroes comics – Raph, who knew that they were so important to Leo – but had also read them. "Raph...Raph reads Space Heroes?" the blue-clad turtle stammered.

April's lips twitched as he disappeared into the sewers, searching for his immediate younger sibling – probably to bombard him with a full-frontal assault of Space Heroes geekery and questions.

Then a thought occurred to her. "Don, how did you know that Raph was reading the comics?"

"I first noticed it when he slipped into Leo's room," Donnie explained vaguely.

"What did you say to him about it when you caught him?"

He shrugged. "I didn't let him know that I was there. I chose to be inconspicuous instead of confronting him."

April kept pressing, knowing that there was more to this than met the eye. "Why were you hiding in Leo's room in the first place?"

"I told you," Donnie said impatiently. "I was watching Raph to see what he'd do."

"That's not what you said. You said it was the first time you noticed him slipping into Leo's room."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really," the kunoichi said, shrugging. "I just wondered why you were in Leo's room and took the trouble to stay hidden. Were you hiding from Leo yourself? And Raph just showed up by coincidence?"

"And why would I be hiding from Leo in his own room?" Donnie asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, there _was_ a stack of very interesting Space Heroes comics sitting on Leo's desk, wasn't there? And I'm willing to bet that you're into Space Heroes. Aren't you?"

The genius sat upright, his face becoming a mask of affronted dignity. "Are you accusing me of sneaking into Leo's room to read the comics myself? Is that it?"

April touched his shoulder. "Of course not, Donnie." He relaxed a little at her words...and that's when she added, "I just thought I'd give you the opportunity to confess."

From the doorway of the Lair came a burst of laughter, and an extremely reddened Donnie turned to see his brothers watching the two of them. Raph was clutching his sides as Leo leaned on him, both of them laughing uncontrollably. Mikey was almost rolling on the floor.

Evidently, all three of them had heard the conversation. Donnie shot them all a sharp glance that promised pain in the near future.

"You know, April," he said finally, "You used to be a very nice young woman. What happened?"

The redhead grinned, her eyes sparkling. "I spent too much time with you guys," she quipped.

Despite himself, Donnie felt his lips twitch. And then a sharp pain exploded on the back of his head. "Ow!" he yelped.

Leo crossed his arms. "If you _ever_ touch my comics again without my permission, I swear-"

"I get it!" Don replied hurriedly.

"Got it," Raph said. Truth be told, even _he_ was afraid of Leo sometimes. After all, an angry Leo was _not_ a fun Leo.

"Good," the leader stated, heading to his bedroom and slamming the door shut with a _clang._

Silence followed. And then...

"I don't get it."

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

 **So what'd you guys think?** **Was that one any good?**

 **April's conversation with Don at the end was based on a scene in "Ranger's Apprentice: Halt's Peril." If you guys are Apprentice fans, you know what scene I'm talking about. ;)**

 **Until next time, guys...COWABUNGA!**

 **Please review!**


	8. When Orange Turns Grey

**When Orange Turns Grey**

 _Oh, Ra-aph...come out, come out, wherever you are!_

*appears from inside the kitchen* *nearly drops his soda* Aah! What tha shell are ya doin' here?

 _It's been a while, I know. But you finally got another question! Woohoo!_

*rolls eyes* Whoop-de-doo.

 _Come on, Raphie. It's not so bad. Just one question, I promise._

...Fine. What is it this time?

 _Has Mikey ever tried to commit suicide?_

*spits out mouthful of soda* What?

 _That was the question._

*sighs and sits down on the couch* Actually...there was one time. It was right aftah we got split up and sent ta different dimensions. I know that Don had a hard time recoverin' from his trip - he still has nightmares 'bout it from time ta time. We didn't think that Mikey's had been that bad. He told us what happened ta him in tha other dimension, and it didn't sound too terrible. But aftah a while, he started ta pull away from us. He got quieter. And a quiet Mikey is an unhappy Mikey. Soon, we started ta piece things togetha'...

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

 _"Raph, have you seen Mikey around anywhere?"_

 _Leo's voice snags my attention. I frown and look up from my magazine. "Not since breakfast. Why?"_

 _"Sensei wanted to talk to him, but he's missing."_

 _My frown deepens. "What do ya mean, he's missin'? This is Mikey we're talkin' about here. He doesn't just vanish inta thin air. We'd hear him from a mile away."_

 _"Exactly. That's why it worries me so much."_

 _"Did you check in his room?"_

 _"I did. He's not there."_

 _"Tha kitchen?"_

 _"Empty."_

 _"Game room?"_

 _"Zip."_

 _I list every possible place he could be, but the answer is always the same. Empty._ _For the first time, dread surfaces in my gut. It seems as if our little brother did indeed vanish into thin air._

 _Then there's a horrified shout from the lab that makes my blood freeze. I bolt towards the room, Leo hot on my heels. Donnie is sitting in front of his computer, his face unnaturally pale._

 _"What is it, Don?" Leo asks, concern evident in his voice._

 _Our genius brother swallows and points at the screen, where a crumpled form lies half-hidden in the shadows of a nearby tunnel._

 _My heart skips a beat. I'd recognize that shape anywhere._

 _It's Mikey._

 _Within ten minutes, we've arrived at the tunnel and located Mikey. But he's in far worse shape than we'd hoped. There's blood smeared across his skin. So much blood._

 _"We need to get him back to the Lair. Now," Donnie orders. I nod and heft him up, silently willing him to be okay._

TMNT/TMNT/TMNT

 _After we get home and Donnie checks him over, he cleans him up and hooks an IV to his arm to pump hydration into his system. Then he beckons us over to a corner of the lab._

 _"What happened to him?" Leo asks, worry shining bright in his cobalt eyes._

 _Donnie swallows, and it's a minute before he answers. "He...he tried to kill himself."_

 _My jaw drops. Anger lights a fire in my veins. "Don, if this is some sick joke-"_

 _"It's not. I found a kunai in his belt that was covered in blood. He had cut lengthwise down his forearms. Guys...if we hadn't found him when we did, he would be..."_

 ** _Dead._**

 ** _Mikey, dead._**

 ** _Mikey was going to commit suicide._**

 _The thoughts spin in my brain, but they don't make sense. I stagger a little, groping for something - anything - to hold onto._

 _Then Leo's arms are around me, keeping me upright. "It's okay, Raph."_

 _But it's not. The pain on his face and the tears in his eyes attest to that._

 _"Why would he do this to himself, Don?" Leo's voice is strained as he fights to keep it together._

 _"My guess is that...his interdimensional travels affected him more than we originally thought."_

 _"Yeah, but...his story didn't seem that bad."_

 _"But think about who his villain was."_

 _"Guys...?"_

 _The weak voice makes my head snap up. Mikey is staring at us from his cot, his expression full of fear._

 _Adrenaline and relief flash through my system and then I have my arms wrapped around him. I don't know how I got across the room, but it doesn't matter. Mikey's awake. He's here._

 _He's alive._

 _Tears rush down my face, and then he's crying too. "I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry. I just-"_

 _"It's okay," I tell him. "We're gonna help ya, baby brother. We're gonna get ya back ta normal. Back ta yer happy, bubbly self. Okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _"I love ya, Knucklehead."_

 _"Love you too, Raphie."_

 **TMNT/TMNT/TMNT**

There. Question answered? *wipes at his eyes*

 _Raph..._

'm fine. I just...we came so close ta losin' him, ya know? I don't know what I would've done without him.

 _Well, he's here. He's okay. You're not gonna lose him. Alright?_

*takes a deep breath* Aight.

 _Good. *hugs him*_

* * *

 **Arachnide, I hope that answered your question! Thank you for sending one in - I thought everyone had lost interest in this book, haha.**

 **Stay frosty, guys. Until next time...COWABUNGA!**

 **Please review.**


End file.
